Chloe Moves To New York
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Chloe Nicks and her 5 year old daughter, Anna moves to New York for good this time to get away from her ex-husband, Steven. She moves in with Harry and his girlfriend. She finds love. Dan's player day are about to be over when he finds out about Chloe's ordeal and he falls for her. Full summary in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Night Court Fan fiction Chloe Moves To New York

Rated M for language, steamy romance in later chapters and a mugging that ended up with her in the hospital and Dan stays with her there and he never leaves her side. Chloe Nicks and her daughter, Anna moves from California to New York and she plans on moving in with her best friend, Harry and his girlfriend. Harry gives her the new job at the court house, working with vital records. She sees Dan Fielding there and Dan knows that him being a player is not a good idea anymore. Dan's player days are about to be over when Chloe and her daughter comes into his life. He falls for her when he begins to see her more often.

Chapter 1.

In San Francisco, California, in an apartment, 30 year old Chloe Nicks and her 5 year old daughter, Anna were getting ready to move back to New York for good. Chloe's ex-husband, Steven Browne kept following her to no end. He doesn't know when to quit does he? Chloe was putting her and Anna's things into large boxes for the moving just before the phone was ringing like crazy. Chloe sighed at the phone. She told her daughter to stay out of trouble for a little bit. Anna giggle at that with humor. Chloe smiled lovingly at her when she walked over to it and she picked it up to answer after the 4th ring. "Hello?" Chloe asked over the phone and she heard a sigh on the phone.

In New York, Judge Harry Stone's eyes widened to hear Chloe's voice. He was at his apartment. "It's so good to hear from you, Chloe." He said over the phone as well as they both talked. Her best friend, Karen is still living with Harry as boyfriend and girlfriend in their apartment. Karen Meduri was still a nurse at the hospital. They got together before Anna was born when Chloe and Steven got married and now, they got divorced 2 years back, because of Steven cheating o her with another woman. Harry was a Godfather to Anna. Chloe also remembered Dan Fielding as a District Attorney and he was also being a player towards women he came across to and he still works at the court house with Harry at night time. "Karen told me that you and Anna are coming to move back here to New York." Harry was surprised at first, but he was very happy that she and her daughter were coming to move back to New York City. Nicks was hoping for a place to stay. She was hoping to move in with Harry and her best friend, Karen. Anna hoped that her and her mother would see them again and very soon.

Chloe softly laughed tenderly before she looked over towards Anna playing with her toys in the small living room to keep an eye on her at the moment. "Yes, Harry, We're moving back over there to New York. Anna is waiting to see you and Karen again." She said as they talked some more. Harry offered Nicks and Anna to live with Karen and Harry. They have a second bedroom for her and her daughter. Chloe was about to protest at first, but she knew that Harry would insist of her living with them. Chloe was now more than glad to move in with them in New York and hope to get a new job when she and Anna get there. Chloe was hoping that she would see Dan Fielding again. She knew that he was still the player to women every now and then. Hey! That's living in New York for you. Things happens in the state of New York. After they said their goodbyes and she told him that she and her daughter would definitely drive out in her 1988 Dodge Jeep Cherokee vehicle before they hung up the phone from each end of the line. Chloe then walked back into the living room where Anna was at still playing with some of her toys on the carpet floor. Nicks sat down right next to her daughter and she looked down at her, stroking her blonde hair lovingly. She loves her daughter so very much. "Hey, Anna? Guess what." She asked gently to her.

Anna looked from her toys to lift her eyes up at her mother. "Yeah, Mama, what is it?" The 5 year old little girl asked her with curiosity. Anna Browne and now Nicks had the most beautiful light brown blonde hair like her mother's and she had her father's eyes. Anna was the most beautiful little girl that everyone had ever seen before. No wonder she took it after her mother. After Chloe divorced Steven, she changed Anna's last name from Browne to Nicks. She went to court to change her daughter's last name. (I've heard a quite a few people that do that to their kids after either the husbands divorced or the boyfriends breaks up with their sweethearts before or after the mothers have kids.) Something was really going on with Steven when she was trying to figure out about what her ex-husband was doing behind her and Anna's back. Oh, she knew what was cooking up Steven's sleeve. And now that he was trying very hard to get back with her and their daughter and Chloe would never allow it, because of his cheating on her when Nicks found out about his sneaking around and the stalking. So, it's a good thing that her and Anna were moving back to New York City for good to get the hell away from her obsessive, stalker and possessive ex-husband.

Nicks chuckled at her. "Well, Anna. I have some good news for you." At Chloe's words, Anna's eyes lit up with hope. She knew what was to come. "How about that when we move back to New York by driving in which it would take 2 days to get over there." Chloe said as her daughter giggled as she lifted her into her arms before she placed Anna into her lap. "How would we like to move in with Harry and Karen." Nicks smiled.

At her words, Anna was feeling excited about going to go live with them. "Yay!" The 5 year old little yelled in excitement, bouncing up and down in her mother's lap. She was so happy. Chloe laughed with her on this. After she calmed herself down, Anna looked up at her mother. "Mama, are we going to go see Harry, Karen and Mr. Fielding again when we get there?" She asked her with hope in her eyes. Anna was so happy that her and her mother were moving back to New York.

Chloe held Anna in her arms gently and she smiled at her tenderly before she kissed the side of her head. "Yeah, Anna. We are going to move to New York to live with Karen and Harry and go see Mr. Fielding again." Chloe said to her. Her 5 year old daughter yelled in happiness that they were going to move in with Harry and Karen's apartment. Anna likes Dan Fielding. He was so very good to her and Chloe. After they spoke some more, Nicks and her daughter gathered most of their things that they needed to bring. Accessories, Anna's recorder and her toys, Chloe's radio, blankets, pillows, their books, all of their clothes in suitcases and the rest of their things that they need. Chloe plans to leave their beds, TV, furniture and dressers behind, so someone could use them for anything that they would need it just in case that someone doesn't have enough money to buy anything of it.

After they got everything else they needed to bring in the boxes, they ate dinner along with 2 glasses of milk and some really good dessert of cookie dough ice cream. Chloe and Anna were getting ready for bed for the night before the big moving day in the early morning. Anna stayed with her mother in the bed and then, they closed their eyes an fell asleep, but they were so happy coming for the next day. The next early morning around 4:00, Chloe woke up first thing before she woke her daughter up to get ready to get going with the moving. Anna was a little bit groggy at first, but she knew that she had to get up out of bed, but she knew that she was tired first thing in the morning. Chloe picked her up and she carried her into the small kitchen to eat some breakfast of pop tarts and cereal. Anna had a cup of apple juice and Chloe had a cup of coffee. The last thing that they needed packed was the cooler for their food from both the fridge and freezer, forks, spoons, knives, other accessories, plates, bowls and other utilities from the kitchen to be places into containers and coolers. Anna knew that her Dad was a bad man. She was scared for not only for herself, but for her Mom herself.

After they ate their breakfast, Chloe had Anna help her carry out the rest of the boxes that were packed with silverware and plastic cups. Nicks carried out the rest of the boxes from her apartment to be put into her van. She quit her job at the San Francisco City Hall to let them know about her ex-husband's stalking and trouble that he was giving her and they completely understood that. Chloe has had enough of it from Steven. They got everything from soon to be former apartment and get into her van. Boxes and containers of everything that they needed to bring with them were all in the vehicle and ready to go. Both Chloe and Anna gave it a 2 thumbs up after they placed the last 2 boxes in the car. Every single box that they had their things in, including Anna's toys. All of the boxes that were all packed and ready to go in the back seats of the van. Chloe closed the car side door and she looked at her daughter. Everything was all packed and secured with no problem what so ever. Her and Anna were leaving everything else behind. Steven was going to be raging pissed when he finds out that Chloe and their daughter were moving out of state for good. He would find her some how.

She looked down at her daughter with a lovely smile on her face when she stroked her hair before she lifted her up into her arms. She loves her daughter so very much and she would do anything for her. "Okay, Anna, up you go." Nicks said to her as she picked Anna to place her into the front seat in the passenger side of the van. Her daughter giggled at this when she was placed into the nice and comfortable seat. Chloe knew that this would be a long drive to get over to New York City to live with Harry Stone and his girlfriend and her best friend, Karen's apartment in 2 days time. They were all thrilled that they were coming to live with them. Chloe knew that she would see Dan again when he would be at the Court house at night with Harry. After she strapped Anna in with the seat belt, she was about to shut the car door when she said to her. "Okay, kiddo, watch your fingers, sweetie." Chloe told her as she kissed her head softly.

Anna looked up at her mother when she nodded. "Okay, Mama." The little girl said to her quietly. Anna knew that if she got her fingers caught in the car door, it would hurt with the most extreme and she would be crying bloody murder big time. The 5 year old girl got her fingers out of the way of the van door when Chloe sut the door for her. She jogged to the driver's side before she got in. Anna looked up at her mother and she gave her a toothy grin when Nicks started up her van. When it roared to life, Chloe put it into gear and she and her daughter drove off to move to New York for once and for all.

Later that very day in the afternoon, Steven thought that Chloe was home with Anna, so he could see what they were up to, by stalking them and spying on them. But he had noticed that her van was gone. He had thought that his ex-wife went to go shopping for their daughter, or something. Browne sneaked inside the apartment complex and he spotted the landlord, who was closing the door where his ex-wife was in before she and their daughter moved. He walked up to him over by Chloe and Anna's apartment door. "Hey, Gus, what's going on in Chloe's place? Is something wrong?" He asked as if he cared for his former wife and Anna. Steven never cared for anyone, but himself and money. He was a liar and a cheater as always in his whole life. The police were now looking for him for not paying child support for Anna and violating a restraining order against Chloe and their daughter.

Steven knew that he was now in trouble. So he was hiding out in the homeless shelter in the way back of the building, so everyone won't see him in San Francisco. He knew with rage that Chloe had told Police about him. He was coming to get her when he finds her. Gus told him about Chloe and their daughter had moved away, but she never told him where she was going. Steven was now shocked at what the landlord had told him. After Gus was gone and out of sight, Browne rushed into the apartment and he found nothing, but a TV, beds, dressers and furniture. Steven was shaken with ultimate rage when he screamed so lout that the other neighbors can hear him loud and clear. He was now very sure that Chloe and Anna had moved away to get away from him. He was now plotting to back at his ex-wife. He blamed her for his problems. Browne needed to know where they were moving to and quick. That's not very good at all indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

2 days later as it took from California to New York, Chloe and Anna were now in New York and it was night time. Even though, they had to stop at rest stops on the way and it depends on the traffic along the way. Nicks remembered where Harry and Karen lived when her and Anna lived just a couple of doors over from them after her and Steven got married and gave birth to Anna. Chloe parked her van on the side of the road right in front of an apartment complex where she used to live in the same building as Harry and Karen. Nicks climbed out of the vehicle and she jogged around to get Anna out while she was asleep as she carried her. Harry told her over the phone before they moved out of state that Karen had the night off from the hospital. So that was a good thing. Chloe had her car keys when she locked her van doors and secured. She knew that there were a lot of crimes and trouble here in the state of New York. Nicks remembered Harry's and Karen's apartment number and she pressed it for them to hear the loud buzz.

After the buzz to the apartment went off, Chloe walked in right away while she carried her sleeping daughter up 2 flights of stairs to get to Harry Stone's and Karen Meduri's apartment. When Nicks and Anna came to that certain apartment number, she knocked a few times as she wanted to know that someone was there or not from behind the door. She ten heard muffled noises before the door opened. It was her best friend, Karen, who gave her a big surprise look on her face as she smiled genuinely. Karen didn't want to wake Anna in Chloe's arms. Her best friend knew not to wake her daughter. Chloe told Karen that she would be getting their things out of her van to bring up to the apartment. Karen lead Chloe and her daughter to their new bedroom with fresh and cleaned sheets and blankets. Nicks laid Anna on the bed. The little girl was sound asleep still. Karen stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

Chloe walked up to her best friend and she gave her a big hug. "Oh, ,Karen, it's so good to see you." Nicks said to her. They talked some more for a little bit quietly even though, that Anna was asleep on their new bed in their now new bedroom. Chloe was not even feeling tired at all. She wanted to go to the Court house to go see Harry Stone and Dan Fielding and she had not seen the 2 of them for a few years. "Hey, Karen, um can you keep an eye on Anna when I go to the Court house." She nodded to Nicks. "I want to go surprise Dan Fielding and Harry and although, I haven't seen them in a few years since Anna was only 2 years old." She told her best friend and she told her that she'll keep any on her daughter. Chloe smiled at Karen before she walked out of the apartment door and she walked carefully to the Court house to go surprise Dan and Harry while Karen was babysitting Anna.

Chloe walked into the Court house and before she went for the 1 that Harry was in, she saw someone familiar from a few years back. It was Roz, who was walking towards the cafeteria. Nicks rushed over towards her with a crowd of people surrounding them. Chloe jumped up to her, so Roz could see her and she waved her hands in the air. She had to get her attention some how. "Hey, Roz! Over here!" Chloe yelled enough to get to her friend.

Roz was at the door way of the cafeteria and she heard her name called. She turned around and she was shocked and amazed at the same time when she saw who she had not seen in a few years. "Oh my God! Is it really you, Chloe?!" Roz asked with excitement as she power walked towards her. She was so happy to see Chloe Nicks again.

Nicks was laughing and blushing red on her face when Roz came over to her and she gave her a huge gentle bear hug. They were so happy to see each other. Chloe had tears of joy streaming down her cheek as she nodded her head to let her know that it was really her after 3 years. It was a long time since then. Roz lifted her hand to wipe away her tears when they spoke of a good conversation.

Just then, Dan Fielding walked by towards Harry's Court room with is briefcase in his 1 hand and his light jacket in his other hand when he saw Roz and another woman hugging. He didn't know if it was Chloe or someone else. When the 2 women broke apart, Nicks turned around when she felt eyes on her. She recognized him right away. Dan was shocked to the core when he saw Chloe right in front of him. Fielding's eyes were wide as saucers and he was frozen stiff, like sticking to the floor for the moment.

Both Chloe and Roz noticed this. "Dan? Earth to, Dan." Chloe asked quietly as she waved her hand in front of him to get his attention when she and Roz walked towards him withing caution. She hoped that Fielding wasn't going into shock or something worse, like a heart attack or death.

Dan then composed himself with a deep breath that he was holding. He walked towards her then. "Oh God. I can't believe that you're here." He said happily as he lifted Nicks into his arms when he twirled her around while she laughed and he kissed her cheek lovingly. It felt like an electricity went right through them for the moment. Roz sighed in relief when she thought that Dan was going to faint or something else. Fielding placed Chloe back onto her feet. and he still held her at arms length. "Oh, Chloe, when did you get here? It's been 3 years since the last time I saw you and Anna." Nicks smiled at him and she nodded. "By the way, how is Anna doing anyway? I can't wait till I see her. She is such a cute little girl." Dan asked her.

Chloe chuckled at him. "Anna's doing good. She can't wait to see you when you're not busy and she will be excited to see you." She said to him. Roz told her that she'll meet her in the Court room before she walked in to give them sometime alone while Nicks and Fielding were talking. Dan told her that he's not that busy in the morning when he had the Court house to deal with cases at night. Chloe knew of Dan's player days with other women with the 1 night stands. Then she continued. "Anna and moved here to live with Harry and Karen. Steven and I are divorced." She told Fielding the rest of the details of what was going on.

Dan was shocked about what Chloe told him, but he was so happy that she and her daughter moved to New York for good from Steven. He didn't want anything to happen to her and her daughter. Anna was like a daughter to him and she loved him for that. Fielding was very good with kids when it came to helping them for anything or even giving them advise when they needed to.

He knew that Nicks was very different from the other women, even prostitutes when they wrap their arms around him for the 1 night stands. Dan needed to tell Harry about her ex-husband, but Harry and Karen already knew half of that, but Chloe would tell them the rest of her ordeal when the time is right. That is if it ever comes on the TV or the newspapers. Nicks didn't want to tell anyone the whole story over the phone though and that was understandable.

She knew that Steven was no good to her anymore. Even Dan knew the moment he met her former husband that something was off about him and he knew it. It was then 10 at night and the Court room was about to start soon. Dan looks from the Court room to Nicks. "Chloe, I would love to see Anna again tomorrow. And would you like to take a walk with me in the room for the cases that we deal with?" Fielding asked her.

Chloe stared at him and she gave him a warm smile on her face. "Dan, I would love to walk with you into the Court room when I watch you do your cases." She said to him before they walked arm in arm into the room.

At 10:45 at night, the Court room was adjourned for the night while Harry slammed hi gavel onto the Judge's stand, telling everyone that the room was done for the night. That something came up. Then, 1 woman was trying to get Dan on from the she looked at him as people walked out of the Court room. During the case hearing, Fielding kept turning his head towards the other woman, who was dressed up as a bride, who was supposed to marry her groom in which the marry, but that didn't work out between the 2 of them. Dan tried to ignore that though. The bride was not supposed to seek other men when the women marry their husbands. That's like, breaking their promises of being faithful between husband and wife. That ain't right at all.

Chloe watched the whole scene right in front of her and she had the little bit of jealousy within her when she saw the bride was getting him turned on and getting a little too close to Dan. That was a bit too close for comfort right there. Nicks stood up and she was just about to walk out of the room to help clear her head after what she had saw when Harry saw her. He was surprised to see her. "Chloe!" Harry yelled out loud enough to her as he stepped down from the Judge's podium. Mac and the others walked out of the room to go meet Harry and Dan in Stone's office, but Fielding wanted to see Chloe Nicks again. He still cares for her and Anna. Dan needs to think about a commitment with someone he wanted to be with and soon before something happens to Chloe and Anna. Fielding was thinking about spending the rest of his life with her and her daughter.

Harry walked up to Dan and Nicks and Stone gave her a tender hug. It's been a long time since he last saw her and her daughter. Then he pulled back at arms length to look at her in the eyes. Dan walked over to where Chloe and Harry were at and he stood right next to her. "Hey, Chloe! It's so good to see you, lady Jane." Harry said teasingly and then, he noticed that Anna was not with her mother. "Anna's not with you?" Stone asked, but the thought hit him with a smile as he nodded. He knew now that her daughter was still with Karen. "She's with Karen right now. And she's also sleeping at the apartment?" Harry asked Nicks with a smirk on his face. Dan smiled at this as well.

Chloe nodded at him. "Yes, sir, I had Karen keep an eye on her for the time being. Anna was fast sound asleep by the we got here. We're here for good thankfully." Chloe said as she turned and she hugged Dan tenderly before she looked over his shoulder over at the bride, who was staring at Fielding with her hips swaying and her eyes batting at him and she was still trying to get Dan's attention. Seriously here? Chloe has had enough of that bull shit as it was. Nicks had to say something right there and then. She sighed when she pulled back from Fielding and he held her to make sure that she don't lunge at the bride. Her eyes glared at her with a cold stare. "You know something, lady, a bride is not supposed to be cheating on their soon to be husbands you know when they are about to marry or after they get married you know?" Chloe stated by telling her the exact truth. She knew now about any marriages the minute she once married Steven. She also knew that her ex-husband was no good to her anymore and she finally divorced him. And now, he's coming after her.

The bride scoffed at her truthful words when she got mad at her before she stormed out of the Court room with her husband or soon to be ex-husband. God knows what they would do. Dan looked down at Nicks with a soft laugh and a loving smile. Fielding knew that Chloe was telling the positive and exact truth of it, because she had been through that same situation before with Steven. The 3 of them out of the Court room to go to Harry's office for a small meeting conversation.

As soon as they were in Stone's office, Harry, Dan, Chloe, Roz, Christine, Mac and Bull were there, talking about the cases that they really dealt with for the past half an hour to 45 minutes just talking in conversation. Harry's office's TV was in the corner on the other side of the room. Stone walked over to the television set and he switched it on to wait for the national news to come on. It was at about 11 at night for the nightly news. Fielding and Chloe were sitting right next to each other and they were close together, talking about what made her and Anna move back to New York and she told the rest of the gang her true story in Harry's office. She told them that Steven was now a wanted man from the Police when he did not pay for child support for their daughter.

While Dan and Chloe were talking in hushed tones and just then, the national news was on the television set that Harry turned on earlier. Nicks, Dan and Harry saw something on the news that was very disturbing and serious indeed. There was a photo of a man that 1 of the reporters was holding up. The man in the photo, who was now wanted from both Police and FBI for the murder of a homeless man in San Francisco. Harry saw this with his eyebrows raised and his eyes were wide as he looked between Chloe and the TV screen. "Hey, Mac?" Stone asked when Mac Robinson looked at him. Harry pointed his finger at the television set. "Can you turn up the TV, please?" Harry told him and Mace understood and he did what he was told when he went over to it and he turned up the volume loud enough, so the whole room could hear and got everyone's attention as they all looked at the TV.

1 of the reporters was talking on the national news on TV. "We have some information from the San Francisco Police Department from a couple of days ago and tonight, they want to know about the where abouts of where the murderer, Steven Browne would be at. Even though, a witness, who lives at a homeless shelter here where he saw a man with a knife and a gun and the suspect killed him 2 days ago." The reporter sighed tiredly, but she kept it together. "And this man in the photo here." The reporter held her hand up and she was holding a photo of Chloe's former husband, who was now definitely a wanted man for not only not paying for child support for Anna, but for murdering a homeless man along with it. "Is out on the run, wondering where his former wife, Chloe Nicks and their daughter are at. And we would find more information of Mr. Browne's where abouts from our sources. Stay tuned for more national news and good night." Mac then turned off the TV screen and everyone in Stone's office were shocked to their cores at what they just heard. Then they all turned to look at Chloe with sympathy, worry and concern. They now knew that Nicks and her daughter was moving away to get away from Steven for some reason they wonder why.

Chloe looked at the now blank television screen in shock and she just saw who it was on the national news and her whole body just suddenly went into a panic attack. Dan saw this as he looked at her with concern and something else that he had not felt in a very long time as he turned her around towards him and he wrapped his arms around her to help her calm down from her panic attack as she was uncontrollably shaking like an earthquake. Good thing that Fielding was there for her to help her. Something in Dan clicked inside of him. He would do anything for Nicks and Anna. Dan cares for the both of them. Chloe was like no other woman To Fielding when he felt something more of her right in front of him. Chloe was a tough cookie, but she does get really bad panic attacks when she hears that something really bad going on and happened to either her family and her best friends. Fielding would find this son of a bitch if he ever comes near her and Anna and he would place Steven into maximum security prison and leave him there for many years if he has to for what her former husband did to them. That depends if Steven could stay alive that long. Dan Fielding would never kill. He's a District Attorney for crying out loud. Like over in Alcatraz was no longer a prison, but a grave yard of some sort. God knows what the hell was going on there in San Francisco, California now a days. Chloe's body just felt completely numb and trembling like crazy. Dan had never seen her like this as he held her.

Harry shook himself out of his trance and then he told everyone in his office that he was going to call Karen about the news that they just watched and also tell her to keep Anna safe from Steven now on the run. Karen answered when he told her about the news and look out for Nicks' former husband and she had agreed to stay at home for the rest of the night with Anna to keep her safe from her own father, who was not only and liar and a cheater, but now a killer as well. Everyone in Stone's office, including Dan and Chloe now knew that Nicks and her daughter were now in danger more than ever, because of her former husband. Stone had Roz, Mac and Bull went to go get cots fro the closet for them to sleep for the night. And Christine went to go to the cafeteria to get food for them as well. Dan still held Chloe, who she started crying and her tears were streaming down her cheeks. Fielding said sweet true words into her ear to help her calm herself down when Dan wiped away her tears from time to time.

After everything was settled with the cots and the food, Chloe was half way calmed down while Fielding stayed with her, but she was still breathing heavily from the panic attack. It takes a while to calm herself from such things like that. The bed cots were all unfolded and there was only enough for 5 people to sleep on and then, Christine took 1 bed near Harry's desk. Stone took another bed over by the book case on the other side of his desk. Bull took another bed over by another selection of book cases on the other side of the room. Mac took another bed over by the curtained window. Roz took the other bed over by the table. And soon they fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

Dan and Chloe rested his hands on her arms when they stood up as he helped her and he slowly walked her, but she was still feeling shaky and tense over to the couch. Fielding and Nicks sat down first before they laid down on the couch before Dan wrapped his arms protectively around her as he pulled her close to him. Chloe closed her eyes when she calmed down some more as she felt Dan's lips brushed her forehead in a loving kiss. She snuggled more into him and Dan was actually a very good cuddler. This helped her calm with Fielding in his arms. He felt that Chloe was fast asleep and he closed his eyes and he fell asleep after she did. Hopefully no bad dreams would come to any of them. They would see what tomorrow would bring.

They all hoped that nothing would happen to Chloe Nicks and her daughter, Anna Nicks. Dan has now the power to protect both the mother and her daughter from a murderer. This was not very good at all when Steven Browne was finding a way to find them. This would be a bad day in paradise indeed for them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next couple of days around in the afternoon, Chloe, Anna, Karen and Harry were walking down the side walk when they were coming back from the general store that was right down the street. Harry and Dan had to work at the Court house that night. Harry and Karen were on either side of Anna while holding her hand. Chloe watched her daughter while she was walking right behind them with a loving smile on her face. Then all of a sudden, just out of no where, someone was hiding in an alley way rushed out and a man that Nicks recognized just as Chloe quickly turned around and she knew it was him coming at her. "Steven! Don't do this!" Nicks screamed as loud as she could at him, so the people around them would hear her. Holy shit, her former husband was in New York and he was very pissed off. Browne grabbed her from behind as she dropped the bag of items and he punched her in her face first and he bashed her head against the brick wall and Chloe fell unconscious on the side walk. She was out like a light. Anna screamed and sobbing 'Mamma!' for her mother as she turned her head to see her getting hurt by her own abusive father.

Harry told Karen to get Anna inside their apartment safely and she did what she was told. Anna wanted to get to her mother to help and stay with her, but Karen held onto the 5 year old little girl and she brought her inside to safety from her abusive father. Some of the Police officers were on duty patrol that day, driving down the street in the patrol cars and the 2 cops caught sight of the man that was all over the newspapers and the news stations. 1 of the Police officers told their commanding officer that they may need back up and an ambulance for Chloe. Harry tried to get Steven off of her, but Browne was stronger than he was before he tried to run off. The 2 cops quickly climbed out of the patrol car and they pointed their guns at the perp. Steven was arrested when the back up of Police arrived and the paramedics got Chloe into the ambulance to the hospital.

Harry knew that he had to call Dan and to tell him the news about Chloe after they got to the hospital. At the apartment, Karen held Anna into her arms lovingly while the little girl was crying uncontrollably for her mother and she wanted to stay with her, but Karen had to keep Anna safe from her father. Anna was having a traumatic experience when she witnessed her father hurting Chloe along side the side walk and that got her very upset and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Hours later at the hospital, Karen had to work as a nurse that night and she brought Anna with her to stay with Harry and Chloe, who was in a hospital bed with a black eye, a busted lip and a cloth bandage that was wrapped around her head. Chloe had a severe concussion after Steven roughly bashed her head against the brick wall. Harry was sitting in a chair next to the bed where Nicks was laying on. After Chloe was immediately rushed to the hospital with a head injury, Harry called Dan to let him know what had happened while he was holding Anna, who was now sleeping in his arms. The little girl had cried so much that she had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The poor girl. Harry took the night off from work at the Court house. Karen was checking her best friend's vitals every hour to make sure that she was doing well. Chloe was very luck that she was still alive.

Fielding was shocked and frantic at the same time when Stone told him on the phone when he told him the bad news about Chloe. Dan called and told his boss that 'about to become his girlfriend' was in the hospital with a bad concussion. His boss completely understood and he told him to take the night off. Mac, Bull, Roz and Christine were shocked and sad that their friend was in the hospital. Dan Fielding had thought about having a commitment to a woman named Chloe Nicks. Dan never felt this love and commitment in a very long time. Something within him clicked. Fielding then realized that he was beginning to feel the love for Chloe and her daughter, Anna even more everyday ever since they moved back from California. 'No more 1 night stands with the other girls that I'd go with.' Fielding thought out loud to himself while he was getting ready to go meet Harry and Karen at the hospital to see and stay with Nicks and Anna until she gets better. 'My player days are now over. I now realize that I love Chloe and Anna and nothing will get in between us.' Dan said out loud before he walked out of his apartment door.

When he got to the hospital, Dan rushed over to the nurse's station and he asked for Chloe. And the nurse asked him if he was family or a very good friend to Nicks and he told the nurse that Chloe happened to be his girlfriend. The nurse named Gail understood and she told him Nick's hospital room and she let him go to her. Fielding needed her and Anna with him in his life. Dan knew that Chloe was not like any other woman. His player day are definitely over when he realized that he wanted a commitment and love with Chloe and Anna and Fielding couldn't live without them. He loved Anna and he wished he could have children and grow old with her in the future if they ever get married someday. He knew that he would take things slow with Chloe before she was feeling better, but now, she was at the hospital with a head injury. Good thing that Harry told him that Steven Browne was arrested for attempted murder and assaulting Chloe. Attempted murder can be a felony in the 50 states. The laws may have changed, but who the hell knows. But the attempted murders can be a felony big time in the states of New York and California and even Connecticut.

Dan walked into the room where Harry sat in the chair with Anna, who was sleeping in his lap. Fielding saw Chloe in the bed with bandages around her head where she had the concussion. She was very lucky that she didn't have her skull fractured when Steven bashed her head against the brick wall. Harry heard Dan and he looked up at him before he stood up. "Hi there, Dan." Stone said before he handed him a sleeping Anna into his arms. "Anna's been crying for Chloe to get better and please take very good care of the both of them." He told him as he sniffled a bit, trying to hold back the tears when he started to walk towards the door. Harry turned around and looked Dan in the eyes. "The police arrested Steven Browne earlier for mugging, assault and battery. Stay with Anna and Chloe. They need you and I'll get Karen for you to talk to her and she's working here tonight." He added.

Dan nodded at his friend while holding Anna in his arms. Fielding didn't trust his voice at the moment. Seeing Chloe like this in her condition broke his heart. Harry walked out the door to give them some private time alone. Fielding sat down in the chair and he slid the chair much closer to the bed where Nicks was laying in, resting. He wrapped his arm around Anna and he lifted his other hand to gently grab hold of Chloe's into his and he entwined them together. He knew the moment that he was there with her, he would never let her go. Not ever. Dan now knew that his player days were over. He sighed deeply and his eyes were getting very tired. Before he closed his eyes, he heard Karen walked into the room to check Chloe's vitals. She turned to smile at him. "I see that you're staying here with her until she opens her eyes to wake up and hope that she feels better, Dan." Karen said to him.

Fielding took a deep breath as he was holding his tears back. He looked up and he gave her a sad smile. Karen knew that Dan started to love Chloe from the way he looked at her. "Yeah, I'm staying with Chloe and Anna. My boss told me when I told him that my girlfriend is in the hospital and he told me that I have the night off from the Court house tonight and tomorrow night." Fielding nodded before he looked at Chloe and he glanced down at the sleeping little 5 year old girl in his arms. Before she left the room, Karen told him that she would have someone get an extra cot for Dan if he was planning on staying with Chloe and Anna in which he was staying. Karen then left the room. She would come back in an hour or so to check on her best friend. Dan knew that Harry had the tonight off at the Court house. Stone understood that Fielding wanted to stay with Chloe and keep Anna company. He treated Anna like his own daughter.

Minutes later, a maintenance guy and a nurse's aid walked in with a cot for Fielding to sleep on. Dan quietly told them that he wanted to cot closer to the bed where Chloe was in and they did bring the bed closer to Nicks. The nurse's aid and the maintenance man noticed that Dan is in love with the unconscious patient on the bed and they left the room to give Fielding, Anna and Chloe their privacy alone. Dan stood up from the chair and he held the sleeping 5 year old with 1 arm and with his other hand, he grab hold of the cot and tried to quietly as he could to drag the cot closer to the hospital bed and he placed the cot right in it's place. He wanted to be near Chloe and stay with her. He carefully sat down and he turned, so he could lie down onto his back on the cot without waking up Anna, who was still sound asleep in his arms. Dan turned his head to look at Nicks and he gently took hold oh her hand in his and he closed his eyes and he fell sound asleep. He had a rough day since he had that phone call from Harry and called his boss to take the 2 days off from the District Attorney's office. This time, Dan knew that his player days are now over, because he has Chloe and Anna.

The next morning, Chloe started to stir carefully, because of the bandages on her head. She opened her eyes and she wondered where she was at. Nicks rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them cautiously as she still had the 2 black eyes. Chloe quietly sighed and she looked down right next to the bed. She saw Dan Fielding and her daughter, who was on top of him and was sound asleep. Nicks smiled tenderly at them. She remembered what had happened yesterday when her former husband had hurt her physically. The last thing that she remembered was that before Steven bashed her head against the brick wall. She heard Anna screamed for her and to tell her father to stop hurting her mother and she saw Harry rushed over to her before she lost consciousness. She was very damn lucky that she was very much alive.

Chloe gently squeezed his hand to let him know that she was indeed awake. Dan felt her hand squeezed his and he opened his eyes. He remembered where he was at from the night before. Fielding rubbed the sleep off of his eyes before he rested his hand on Anna, who was still sound asleep in his arms. Dan then turned his head to see Nicks was awake and alive. He was smiling widely that he was very happy that his girlfriend was awake. Dan looked down at the 5 year old little girl. To him, Anna looked so adorable when she sleeps peacefully. He placed his hand on her shoulder and he shook her tenderly without startling her. "Anna, honey. You need to wake up, sweetie." He said quietly.

Anna fluttered her eyes opened and she looked up at him. "Mr. Fielding?" She asked in confusion. Dan told her that it was him. Then she turned her head and she surprised to see her mother was awake from her deep sleep at the time being. "Mamma!" Anna squealed in delight as she was getting out of Dan's arms to get to her mother. Fielding told her to go easy on her, because of the bandages on her and the little girl understood. When Anna was close enough, Chloe wrapped her arms around her daughter with the tears of joy in her eyes. Nicks looked up at Dan and she scooted over, so he could lay right next to her and did as she told him.

While she was holding Anna, both Chloe and Dan looked at each other with the love reflected in their eyes. He told her. "My player days are now over, Chloe, now, that I'm with you and Anna. I love you both." Fielding told his girlfriend before he leaned over to brush his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Chloe said 'I love you too, Dan' to him before they kissed once again on the lips. Anna looked at her mother and Dan while they were kissing and she giggled at this. The little girl was happy that Chloe and Dan are now together. Dan broke their kiss and he caught Anna giggling and he gave her a warm as he rubbed her back up and down. Before she went home for the day, Karen was so excited when she saw her best friend awake and kissing Dan. Karen also told them that 'well it was about time you 2'. They all laughed at this. A few moments later, the Doctor along with Karen walked in and interrupted their kissing session and he had told them that Chloe may stay another night for observation and Dan was alright with that. Karen went home to Harry and told Stone the very good news. Now, she and Harry were planning on giving Chloe a welcome home party and their friends from the Court house were invited.

Night Court 1984 through 1992 Dan Fielding/OC Night Court 1984 through 1992 Dan Fielding/OC

A day later, Chloe was released from the hospital to go home to Harry and Karen, but she had to take it easy. Dan carried Anna in his arms while they waited for a taxi to go home. And when they walked into the apartment, their very good friends surprised Chloe for her get well and welcome home party. Everything else went perfect for Nicks, Dan and Anna. After the party was over and everyone went home to get ready for for work that night. Dan and Harry had to work at the Court house that night. Anna would have to stay with Karen, who had the night off from the hospital that night. Anna, Harry, Karen and Dan helped Chloe around, loving her and supporting her. (Yes, I have seen patients go home from hospitals a day up to a week go home with head injuries before. It depends of how bad it gets. I'm a certified Ambulance, Fire and Police Department. Not joking at all.)

Then, Harry told Chloe that there was a job opportunity that she would be Dan's assistant and Nicks was very excited at the news that she was going to be Fielding's assistant. Dan to was very happy about this for Chloe going to work with Fielding. The next day that Dan, Chloe and Anna have to go to Court for the arraignment and trial for Steven Browne on charges of murder, attempted murder, domestic violence, assault and battery. Chloe was so worried that her former husband would do anything to get out of this and Dan won't let anything happened to his girlfriend and her daughter.

A week later at the Court house in the murder trial of New York and California VS. Steven Browne. Dan sat right next to Chloe and Anna, who was sitting into his lap and they waited for the verdict and the Judge had the jury placed the verdict into their hand. The jury said that Steven Browne was plead guilty for all counts of the charges that he was placed with. Browne screamed, blamed on them for his problems and he yelled at Chloe for not helping out. Fielding and Nicks were relieved that Steven was going to be put behind bars for many years to come.

A few days later, Chloe finally got her bandages off of her head and her bruises were healing very well with the help of Karen and Dan. Harry was out at the Court house, working on some case records that night. Anna stayed with Karen at their apartment safely while Fielding took Nicks to his place to have dinner on their night off. After they ate their supper, Dan and Chloe were feeling tired for the night, but their love was so strong with each other no 1 would ever believe.

1 night when Nicks worked with Dan, a woman walked into his office and she tried to get Fielding to go out with her and Dan told the other woman to go find another man that would go with her. The other woman wondered why he told her this. Dan said, "I already have a girlfriend that I love now and there is nothing and nobody can do anything to break us apart. My girl to girl days are now over for me and I have the woman that I love is sitting right here with me is my assistant." Dan gestured with his hand the woman towards Nicks. "Now go find some other guy, lady who can go out with you" Fielding told the woman, who looked at Chloe, who smiled widely at her and she told her 'bye bye' to her. And the woman got pissed off, being little miss drama queen at them and she stormed out of Dan's office. And that was that.

When they came home from work that early morning, both went over to Harry and Karen's apart and Fielding slept with her in her bedroom and he wrapped his arms around her firmly. Dan Fielding was such a cuddler and Chloe and Anna both loved it. Anna slept on the couch in the same room. A few days later when everything went so very well, Dan invited Chloe to his place for dinner when Karen and Harry were baby sitting Anna. Fielding had known Nicks for a long time. He wanted to marry her and have kids and grow old with her.

After they ate dinner, Dan walked Chloe into his bedroom. They stood right next to his bed. This was their first time in a very long time of about to do love making. Good thing that Anna was over at Harry and Karen's apartment for them to baby sit her and keeping her out of trouble. Both Karen and Harry knew that both Dan and Chloe loved each other and needed their intimate privacy alone together. The love birds rested their foreheads against 1 another and they took a deep breath. Chloe had undone Fielding's tie along with unbuttoning his shirt to his waist. She stood there and she looked at him with love in her eyes as she took his shirt from the waist band of his pants and unbuttoned the few buttons before Chloe pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms along with his suit jacket and in a pile on the floor at the end of his bed.

Dan help Chloe pulled his under shirt over his head and he threw it with the pile of clothes on the floor. Nicks ran her hands over his chest and stomach. His skin was soft to the touch. Fielding shuttered at the feeling of her hands touching his skin. before following her hands with her lips on his upper torso. Dan let her take her time exploring and touching his body until the heat was building up inside of him became a bit too much. Dan pulled Chloe up and he pulled her into his arms close to him, trying to get himself under control. "I want to make love to you, Chloe." He said in a whisper. He pulled her back a bit and Dan held her face in his hand, gently brushing his finger across over her lips. "I love you, Chloe Nicks. With all my heart and soul." He added lovingly.

"And I love you, Dan Fielding with all my heart and soul." She whispered and he heard her very well. Dan leaned over and he captured her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Pulling her back, he turned her around and she wondered what he was doing at first when she felt his hands ran up and down from her shoulders down to her arms. Fielding started to remove her clothes and he started with her shirt and he helped her pulled it over her head and he threw it onto his pile of clothes on the floor. His touch on made her shiver in a good way. Nicks looked over her shoulder at him and she saw the love and the hungry look in his face and in his eyes. Turning to face him, Chloe reached her hands towards her back to unclasp her bra and she pulled the straps down, but Dan just stood there, staring at her as she was showing more skin to him. Fielding's mouth was watering by the way he was looking at her.

He then stopped her when he pushed her hands away as he pulled her bra straps down her arms and off. Dan couldn't resist kissing and lightly nipping between her neck and shoulder and she moaned his name. The sounds that Chloe was making Dan's desire and love to please her even more. He also unzipped her pants and he helped her taked them off before he put them with their other clothes on the floor. Fielding took a step back and looked at her body before him. "Oh, Chloe, you look so beautiful. I can't get enough of you." He said before he lifted her into his arms while they kissed and her legs were wrapped around his waist. He laid her gently on his bed. Nicks chuckled when Dan quickly took his shoes and socks off and he had undone the buckle of his belt along with the button and the zipper of his pants and he let them and his boxer shorts fall to the floor where he placed them with their clothes. And now he was in his naked glory and to her, he looked ever so handsome.

Chloe moved herself towards the center of his bed when Dan climbed into his bed and he laid up against her as he pulled her to him. Fielding ran his hand up and down her side and over her flat stomach and the feel of his hands on her skin, her muscles rippled at the contact of his hands on her down at her, Dan captured her lips to his once again. His tongue traced her bottom lip before he deepened their kiss. Chloe felt the heat and butterflies in her stomach as he lifted his hand onto her breast and he rolled her nipple in between his fingers. Nicks broke their kiss and she moaned softly and she threw head back against his pillows in pleasure and was trying to control her breathing from the feeling of his hands. "It's always been you, Dan." Her words to Fielding swelled into his chest and he kissed her lips once again, this time, he's letting go of all of the control that he was holding onto and giving into the desires and love flowing through his veins and consuming him.

Dan quickly stood up and he peeled her panties down her legs. He climbed back into his bed before he spreaded her legs and he settled in between them. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and Fielding then rolled them over with a move that she didn't know where it came from. Dan was strong and Nicks knew this. It thrilled her along with a bit of shock to her as well as she straddled with her legs on either side of his hips. Dan softly laughed lovingly at the look of amazement on her face when they both moaned when he arched up his hips and his cock rubbing her. Dan threw his head back and he breathed her name. He took hold of her waist in his hands when she rocked back and forth against him, making her feel wet for him. Chloe leaned over towards him, letting her breasts rub against his chest and she heard Dan hiss in pleasure in her ear. She leaned down to kiss and nibble on his neck and it's driving him nuts. She was getting more bolder towards Dan everyday since she left her former husband. And Fielding loves Chloe for that.

Nicks kissed and nipped the spot on his neck and she moved her body against his. Dan softly growled deep within his chest and she felt him against hers before he quickly rolled them back over, so she was on her back with him pinning her below him. Dan raised her legs and spreading them wide and he knew that she ready for him, because he can smell her arousal and he also knew that she was so wet for him and he knew that she was ready for him to take her. He grasped his cock in his hand as he positioned himself at her entrance. Dan looked down at her without breaking eye contact bore he pushed himself into her slowly without hurting her. They both moaned when Dan entered her and he buried himself to the hilt into her and he allowed Chloe time to adjust to his size. Nicks looked up at Fielding as she took a deep breath and she relaxed around him, rolling her hips to signal him that she was ready.

Dan looked straight into her eyes as he leaned down to kiss her lips to his before he buried his face into her neck and he groaned as he began to thrust in and out of her in a slow pace while they were making love. She wrapped her arms him. She ran her hands from his upper back all the way down to grab his ass to push him deeper into her when she felt him clenching as he thrust in and out of her. He felt her inner walls clamping around him and he started to thrust faster and harder into her. They moaned at the feeling of each thrust he made. As her second climax began to come in her, Dan quickly rolled them over with her straddled his hips as he thrust up into her as he took hold of her hips and he helped guide her up and down on him. He needed to hold onto her. Skin against skin. Fielding quickly sat up. He was still inside of her as he held her close against him, thrusting up into her. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, facing him while he was making love to her.

He knew that they were getting very close. Dan held onto her with his arm around her and his other hand place in between them to make her come. They were getting closer to the edge. He felt her walls tightened around him and pulled herself more closer to him. Fielding panted against her ear and he told her to let go. Chloe came hard with relief as she moaned his name. Her legs tightened a bit and her toes curled. Dan moved her long hair to the side and he lightly bit her onto her shoulder. He thrusted up into her a few more times when he groaned her name as he let go. She told him that she loved him and he told her the same that he loved her as well. They fought to catch their breath as they laid back onto his bed. Chloe laid on her back, trying to cat her breath when Dan ran his hand across her skin on her chest and he felt her heart beat. She rolled closer to Dan and she rested her head on his chest and she wrapped her arm around his waist and she pulled him close to her. Chloe kissed his chest where his heart was at and she felt his lips pressed against the top of her head and he kissed her head. They took the blankets and they covered themselves up under them. They held each other in their arms. they kissed before they closed their eyes to fall asleep.

Night Court 1984 through 1992 Dan Fielding?OC Night Court 1984 through 1992 Dan Fielding?OC

A month later, Dan and Chloe got married at the Court house and Harry was the Justice of the peace to marry them. The bride and groom said their 'I do's' before they kissed. Anna was so excited that she now have a Step father. Her biological father was in prison, so he wouldn't hurt anyone anymore. Mac, Roz, Bull, Karen, Anna and Christine were all there for Dan and Chloe, who was expecting their second baby. Dan's first baby and Chloe's second child. The now Mrs. Fielding was now about a month pregnant and when she told Dan that she was having a baby, Fielding nearly fainted, but he was very happy that they were expecting a baby in about 8 months before the due date. Fielding loved having kids ever since he was going with his new wife since she moved back from California. Chloe was carrying Dan's child and Fielding was more happy than ever. Having a baby changes everything in many good ways. After they got married, Dan booked a honeymoon hotel suite in Florida to spend their 2 weeks there. They took the plane down to visit sites and the lakes they have there. They made love every night since they have been on their honeymoon. Dan Fielding could not get enough of Chloe while he was with her. He was so happy that they were having a baby. They happily ever after.


End file.
